List of members of the London and Home Counties Traffic Advisory Committee
The following article lists the members of the London and Home Counties Traffic Advisory Committee extant 1924-65. First Committee 1924-25 The first committee appointed under the London Traffic Act 1924 had the following membership:The Times, 19 December 1924, p.7 12 ordinary members *Arthur L Dixon: appointed by the Home SecretaryAssistant Secretary of the Home Office *Sir George Hopwood Hume MP: appointed by the London County Council *Charles William Matthews: appointed by the London County Council *John Robert Pakeman: appointed by the Corporation of London *Sir Henry Jackson MP: appointed by the metropolitan boroughs *Sir Henry New: appointed by the metropolitan boroughs *Colonel Charles Pinkham: appointed by the four county councils north of the ThamesBuckinghamshire, Essex, Hertfordshire, Middlesex *K E Chalmers: appointed by the two county councils south of the ThamesKent and Surrey *William George Davie: appointed by the county boroughs of Croydon, East Ham and West HamDavie was a member of East Ham council and had been Mayor of East Ham in 1922-23 *Chief Constable Arthur Ernest Bassom: appointed by the Home Secretary as representing the Metropolitan Police (died 17 January 1926) *Sir William Nott-Bower: appointed by the Corporation of London as representing the City of London Police *Sir Henry Maybury: appointed by the Minister of Transport 7 additional members Appointed by the Minister of Transport as representing the interests of labour engaged in the transport industry within the London Traffic Area: *John Cliff *A O'LearyNational Union of Railwaymen *Ben Smith MPMember of Parliament for Rotherhithe since 1923, Smith had been a taxicab driver prior to entering parliament. Appointed by the Minister of Transport as representing the interests of persons providing means of transport and users of mechanically propelled and horse-drawn road vehicles within the London Traffic Area: *George Albert DutfieldLondon Cartage and Haulage Contractors' Association *Frank PickUnderground Railways and London General Omnibus Co *Frederick W ProwseAssociation of London Omnibus Proprietors Ltd. Owner of Fleet Omnibus Company, absorbed by London General in 1928 *Sir Herbert Ashcombe WalkerGeneral Manager of the Southern Railway The committee held its first meeting on 18 December 1924. Sir Henry Maybury was elected chairman. Second Committee 1925-28 The term of the original committee expired towards the end of 1925 and the London Traffic Act had to be extended to allow for the appointment of a new committee with a three year term:Commercial Motor, 9 February 1926 Ordinary members *Arthur L Dixon CB CBE (Home Office) *Angus Newton Scott (London County Council) *Charles William Matthews (Chairman of Highways Committee, London County Council) *John Robert Pakeman CBE (1880-1946) (Corporation of London) *Sir Henry Jackson MP (Wandsworth Borough Council: nominated jointly by the 28 Metropolitan Boroughs) *Sir Henry F New (St Marylebone Borough Council: nominated jointly by the 28 Metropolitan Boroughs) *Edmund E Barnard 0BE (Hertfordshire County Council: nominated jointly by the county councils north of the Thames) *K E Chalmers (Kent County Council: nominated jointly by the county councils south of the Thames) *William George Davie (County Borough of East Ham nominated jointly by the three county boroughs of Croydon, East Ham and West Ham) *Frank Louis Dumbell Elliott (Assistant Commissioner, Metropolitan Police) *Lt. Col. Hugh Scott Turnbull (Commissioner of City of London Police) Additional members *Sir Henry P. Maybury (Director-General of Roads) *John Cliff (Transport and General Workers' Union) *Ben Smith, M.P. (Transport and General Workers' Union) *A O'Leary (National Union of Railwaymen) *Sir Herbert Ashcombe Walker (General Manager, Southern Railway) *George Albert Dutfield (London Cartage and Haulage Contractors' Association) *Frank Pick (Underground Railways and London General Omnibus Co.) *Frederick W Prowse (Association of London Omnibus Proprietors, Ltd.) Third Committee 1928-31 The third committee was appointed on 1 December 1928 and went out of office on 1 December 1931''The Times'', 22 December 1928, p.7 Commercial Motor, 12 January 1932 Ordinary members *Arthur L Dixon (Home Office) *Charles William Matthews (London County Council: chairman of Highways Committee) *Angus Newton Scott (London County Council: chairman f Finance Committee) *Sir John R Pakeman (Corporation of London) *Sir Henry Jackson MP (Nominated jointly by Metropolitan Boroughs: alderman of Wandsworth Borough Council) *Bertie Jonathan Samels (Nominated jointly by Metropolitan Boroughs: Mayor of Hammersmith) *Sir Edmund Broughton Barnard OBE (Nominated jointly by county council north of the Thames: chairman of Hertfordshire County Council) *Edward J Holland (Nominated jointly by county councils south of the Thames: Chairman of Surrey County Council) - also on the London Passenger Transport Board *William George Davie (Nominated jointly by three county boroughs: alderman of East Ham) *Frank Louis Dumbell Elliott (Assistant Commissioner, Metropolitan Police) *Lt. Col. Hugh Scott Turnbull (Commissioner of City of London Police) *Sir Henry P Maybury (Appointed by Minister of Transport) Additional members *John Cliff (Assistant General Secretary, Transport and General Workers' Union) *Alderman Ben Smith MP (Parliamentary representative of the Traansport and General Workers' Union) *John Binks (Executive Officer, National Union of Railwayman) *Sir Herbert Ashcombe Walker (General Manager, Southern Railway) *Frank Pick (General Manager, Underground Railways, London General Omnibus etc.) *J H Turner (London Cartage and Haulage Contractors' Association) *W F Mallender (Association of London Omnibus Proprietors) Fourth Committee 1932-33 The fourth committee held its first meeting on 6 January 1932 and had the following membership: The committee had a short existence as its constitution was changed by the London Passenger Transport Act 1933, and a new committee appointed in September 1933 Ordinary members *Arthur L Dixon CB CBE (Home Office), *Herbert Alker Tripp (Metropolitan Police Office) *Frederic Bertram Galer (London County Council) *Angus Newton Scott (London County Council) *Sir John Pakeman CBE (Corporation of London) *Lt.-Col. Sir Hugh Scott Turnbull KBE (Commissioner of City Police) *Sir Henry Jackson MP (Metropolitan boroughs) *Bertie Jonathan Samels (Metropolitan boroughs) *Lt.-Col. Sir Charles Pinkham (County Councils north of the Thames) *Sir Edward J Holland (County Councils south of the Thames) *Alderman George Croot (county boroughs) Additional members *Sir Henry P. Maybury (Appointed by Minister of Transport) *Sir Herbert Walker (general manager, Southern Railway) *Frank Pick (managing director Underground Railways, London General Omnibus Co., Ltd., etc.) *J H Turner (Metropolitan and Home Counties Road Transport Association and London Cartage and Haulage Contractors' Association) *A G Partridge (The Association of London Omnibus Proprietors Ltd) *John Cliff (Transport and General Workers' Union) *F G Witcher (Transport and General Workers' Union) *A E Goss (National Union of Railwaymen) Fifth Committee 1933-36 The fifth committee was appointed in September 1933, having been reformed by the London Passenger Transport Act 1933. Its term of office ran until 30 June 1936.The Times, 11 September 1933, p.7 *Arthur L Dixon (appointed by the Home Secretary) *James Stanley Pool Godsell OBE (appointed by the Minister of Transport)Godsell had been the secretary of the committee since 1924 *Frederic Bertram Galer (London County Council) *Charles Latham (London County Council) *Basil Marsden-Smedley (London County Council) *Walter Clifford Northcott (London County Council) *Bertie Jonathan Samels (London County Council) *George Russell Strauss (London County Council) *Sir John Pakeman (Corporation of London) *Walter Stanley Edgson (Westminster City Council) *Frederick William Dean (St Marylebone Borough Council: one of six members nominated jointly by the remaining metropolitan boroughs) *W H Graham (Camberwell Borough Council: one of six members nominated jointly by the remaining metropolitan boroughs) *Sir Henry Jackson MP (Wandsworth Borough Council: one of six members nominated jointly by the remaining metropolitan boroughs) *A Rennie (Lewisham Borough Council: one of six members nominated jointly by the remaining metropolitan boroughs) *L Sargent (Islington Borough Council: one of six members nominated jointly by the remaining metropolitan boroughs) *Charles F Williamson (Hackney Borough Council: one of six members nominated jointly by the remaining metropolitan boroughs) *Lt-Col Sir Charles Pinkham (Middlesex County Council) *W B Pinching (Middlesex County Council) *Frederick Hooper Dane (Essex County Council) *F H W Willbee (Kent County Council) *Sir Edward Holland (Surrey County Council) *E J Franklin (Member of Hertfordshire County Council nominated jointly by Buckinghamshire and Hertfordshire County Councils) *William Peet (County Borough of Croydon) *J W Barton (County Borough of East Ham) - Mayor 1936-37 *George Croot (County Borough of West Ham) - Mayor 1921-22 *Herbert Alker Tripp (appointed by the Home Secretary to represent the Metropolitan Police) *Harry Ernest Chapman OBE (appointed by the Home Secretary to represent county and borough police forces in the London Traffic Area) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H._E._Chapman *Lt.-Col. Sir Hugh Scott Turnbull KBE (Commissioner of City Police) *Frank Pick (London Passenger Transport Board) *Sir Henry Maybury (London Passenger Transport Board) *Sir Herbert Ashcombe Walker (Southern Railway: one of two members jointly nominated by the amalgamated railways constituted by the Railways Act 1921) *Sir Ralph Wedgwood (London and North Eastern Railway: one of two members jointly nominated by the amalgamated railways constituted by the Railways Act 1921) *Harold E Clay (Transport and General Workers' Union) *John Marchbank (National Union of Railwaymen) *James Rowan (Electrical Trades Union) *Alexander George Walkden (Railway Clerks' Association) *F G Witcher (Transport and General Workers' Union) *J H Turner (appointed by Minister of Transport to represent interests of persons providing or using mechanically-propelled road vehicles) *Maj-General Sir John MooreSir John William Moore (1847-1937) had been director of army veterinary services (appointed by Minister of Transport to represent interests of persons providing or using horse-drawn road vehicles) *J E T Welland (appointed by Minister of Transport to represent interests of taxi-cab industry) References Category:Lists Category:Transport Category:London administration